GEJE :P
by riezyoe
Summary: Permusuhan antara kedua sekolah terfavorit di Jepang. Gimana critanya yak? ripiuuuu :D


**BLEACH** : om KuboTite yang Yoe hormati.  
**NARUTO** : Kishimoto Masashi sensei yang Yoe banggakan sebagai Inspirator Yoe.

WARNING : OOC, geje, abal, sampah, ancur, banyak typo, de el el :P

**-HAPPY READING~**

Panas. Ya, itulah suasana siang ini di Jepang. Hubungan dua SMA paling terkenal di Jepang pun tak kalah makin memanas. SMA Konoha merupakan SMA khusus laki-laki yang terkenal dengan Raja Olahraga-nya yang selalu mendapatkan juara satu se-Jepang tak pernah akur dengan SMA Karakura yang merupakan SMA khusus perempuan yang selalu menjuarai kejuaran dibidang 'seni' nya. Entah mengapa hubungan kedua SMA ini tak pernah terdengar kata 'akur' nya. Siswa siswinya pun saling bermusuhan.

**-Di SMA Karakura-**

"APAAA? Siswa Konoha akan berkunjung kemari?", teriak Tatsuki Arisawa-juara karate nasional- selaku wakil ketua OSIS SMA Karakura. Memang benar, atas persetujuan dikedua pihak sekolah kemarin, saat rapat antara masing-masing kepala sekolah yang membahas tentang akan diadakannya kunjungan di masing-masing sekolah. Dan yang mendapatkan tiket pertama adalah SMA Konoha. Hm, sepertinya siswi-siswi SMA Karakura kurang setuju dengan hasil rapat itu.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sebagai ketua OSIS sekolah ini juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena keputusan KepSek sudah harga mati. Tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sifat Yoruichi-sensei? Serem kalau sudah ngamuk.", jelas ketua OSIS mereka, Hiyori Sarugaki.

"Lalu? Kita disuruh ngapain? Memperlakukan mereka dengan baik, begitu? OMG, ini bener-bener mimpi buruk, girls.", siapa lagi kalau bukan Matsumoto Rangiku yang bicara.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Makanya, aku ngumpulin kalian disini untuk membahas itu! Ketua kalian sedang tak punya ide, tahu!", cerocos Hiyori.

"Em, selama ini kedua SMA ini tidak pernah akur. Selalu bersaing dan saling bertengkar jika ada masing-masing siswa kedua sekolah bertatap muka. Dan ini sudah berlangsung sejak nenek moyang kita. Apa jadinya kalau kita-kita ini bertemu laki-laki yang engga jelas kayak mereka? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ini! Huh.", kali ini giliran Orihime Inoue yang berpidato (?) hingga membuat yang lainya tertidur pulas *plak*.

"Cuy, aku punya ide! Sini-sini kalian!", Tatsuki menyuruh teman-temanya untuk berkumpul. Entah ide bagus apa yang tengah ia dapatkan. Tapi, author merasakan hawa negatif dari ide Tatsuki tersebut. Hm, semoga author salah berpikiran.

-Sementara itu situasi di SMA Konoha-

"Huaah, kurasa kegiatan ini sangat merepotkan bagi kita.", Shikamaru Nara memulai diskusinya bersama teman-teman dan anggota OSIS yang lain. Yep, Shikamaru disini memang selaku Ketua OSIS SMA Konoha yang, yah, tak ketinggalan dengan sifatnya yang pemalas dan master tidur. Tapi, tetap dengan kejeniusan dan wibawanya yang tentunya menjadi nilai 'plus'. Tak kalah bingungnya dengan SMA Karakura, mereka juga sibuk mendiskusikan kegiatan 'keramat' ini. Bener-bener harga mati nih hubungan antara kedua SMA terfavorit di Jepang ini. Kapan mereka akurnya ya? Author juga lagi bingung sama lanjutan nih cerita (nah hloh?o.O).

"Hem, bukankah ini menarik, kawan? Ini akan jadi kegiatan yang mengesankan, kan? Jarang-jarang, hem, sepertinya aku salah, tak pernah ada moment seperti ini. Mumpung ada, harusnya kita memanfaatkanya kan?", kata Sai dengan senyum khasnya yang selalu ia lempar pada siapa pun.

"Memanfaatkan? Caranya?", sekarang giliran Sasuke Uchiha menimpali.

"Aha! Aku tahu maksudnya Sai! Coba kalian kesini sebentar!", Naruto Uzumaki yang tiba-tiba mengerti maksud Sai. Tapi, apa benar ia mengerti? Semoga. Mereka akhirnya mendengarkan Naruto dengan seksana.

"Maksud Sai itu begini, bagaimana kalau kita memanfaatkan kegiatan kunjungan kita ini untuk menggaet cewek-cewek di SMA sana? Secara, aku sudah muak dengan muka lelaki, kebanyakan ngeliat muka lelaki, bisa-bisa jadi penyakit kan? Kita ini kan masih normal, tentunya kita masih 'doyan' dengan perempuan kan?", 'ide' yang dimaksud Naruto ini, sukses membuat kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut blonde itu tiba-tiba ditumbuhi 'gunung-gunung' (baca : benjol) karena telah memberikan ide 'konyol' pada teman-temanya.

"Kupikir ide apaan, eh, ternyata cuma perempuan terus yang ada di otak mesummu itu!", timpal Inuzuka Kiba.

"Omongan kalian membuatku makin ngantuk! Merepotkan saja! Cepat keluarkan ide cemerlang dari otak-otak kalian! Meskipun IQ ku lebih dari 200, kalau sedang ngantuk aku tidak bisa berpikir.", Shikamaru sudah semakin ngantuk, tapi tetap saja tak mendapatkan ide untuk kunjungan pertama mereka.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan! Kemari!", tiba-tiba Sabaku No Gaara yang sedari tadi diam kini membuka mulutnya juga. Mereka berbisik-bisik. Disini, author juga merasakan hawa negatif. Brr...

"Wow, good idea Tatsu-chan. Sepertinya ini menarik. Hehe.", kata Orihime senang dengan ide Tatsuki.

"Good, good, good. Harus siap-siap nih. Dandan lagi, dandan lagi.", kini giliran Matsumoto yang berkomentar tak lupa dengan sambil berkaca en berbedak. Dasar Matsumoto.

"Aku sangat setuju!", kini giliran Rukia Kuchiki yang untuk pertama juga membuka mulutnya.

"Lalu, menurut ketua bagaimana ideku?", Tatsuki bertanya pada Hiyori yang belum berkomentar sama sekali.

"Baiklah, jalankan misi dan persiapkan mental kalian karena lawan kita adalah...SMA Konoha", kata Hiyori memutuskan dan langsung berlalu keluar ruangan. Ruangan rapat mereka sudah berubah menjadi pasar ayam sepertinya. Riuh banget...

"Menarik. Sudah diputuskan, ide Gaara ini yang menjadi hasil rapat kita ini.", kata Shikamaru pada teman-temanya dan berlalu keluar ruangan.

"Hem. Jadi nggak sabar", kata Sai sambil tetap tersenyum.

". . .", Gaara malah hanya diam.

"Aku juga nggak sabar jadinya, ha ha ha.", teriakan Naruto.

-Sementara itu. . .

"Hah, ingin sekali makan eskrim seperti waktu SMP dulu. Masih bebas. Hi hi hi. Jadi kangen masa-masa itu. . . Rasanya ingin sekali pergi ke masa itu lagi. Tapi, yang pasti, itu tidak mungkin sekali. Hi hi hi.", Hiyori menyusuri lorong gedung sekolahannya sambil nyengir-nyengir kebo (?). Entah apa yang sedang ia ingat. Tapi yang pasti, ia sedang merindukan momen saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Apa ya kira-kira yang sedang ia ingat? Author jadi penasaran. Apa readers juga merasa penasaran?

"Kurasa, aku harus siap siaga untuk ide Gaara itu! Aku sebagai ketua tidak boleh sampai terlihat mencurigakan oleh mereka. Sangat merepotkan. Huh~", Shikamaru mengomel sendiri sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. Entah mau kemana dia? Tak jelas arah dan tujuannya (?). "Semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang 'tak terduga' nantinya disana. Khu khu khu.", ia terlihat sedikit tersenyum yang mungkin bisa diartikan sebagai 'seringai'. Sang jenius yang pemalas, tak mungkin tak mempunyai 'hal rahasia' kan?

**-o.o.O.O.O.o.o-**

Hari yang melelahkan untuk jam sekolah akhirnya berakhir. Saatnya untuk menuju ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir (baca : rumah) yang tentunya 'surga' dunia bagi para manusia yang berstatus 'pelajar'. Kecuali untuk siswa yang memang 'ada misi' tertentu, biasanya mereka tak langsung menuju rumah masing-masing.

**=T.B.C=**

Huah, capek banget mikir nih ide FF. Gak menarik? Abal? Geje? Sampah? Yep, betul 3x, seratus buat anda!. Fic yang tak pantas di publish tp tetep nekat di publish.

Memalukan? sangat! *sembunyi di belakang boneka (baca : Naruto) tercinta*.

Typo? Iya iya, banyak T.T

Pendek? Banget T.T

Gomennnnnn banget pokonya *nunduk depan readers*  
Ada yang penasaran dengan RHSnya Hiyo, Shika, en ide-idenya mereka gak? Utk pembongkaran, chap berikutnya aja ya? *dibejek* xD

ripiu plisssss ^^v


End file.
